Confessions of a Mad Man
by LunaLight and StarFire Cast
Summary: He has gone utterly mad and in his madness he seeks twisted comfort in Caroline. Set in season one. Warning: Dark themes ahead. one-shot


Author: Lunalight Cast

Story: Confessions of a Mad Man

Disclaimer: I don't own Vampire Diaries but if I did the series would revolve around Caroline.

Summary: He has gone utterly mad and in his madness he seeks twisted comfort in Caroline. Set in season one.

Warning: Dark themes ahead.

* * *

_And my heart is a hollow plain_

_For the devil to dance again_  
_And the room is too quiet, oh oh oh oh_

_I was looking for the breath of a life_  
_A little touch of a heavenly light_  
_But all the choirs in my head sang, no oh oh oh_

**Madness.**

Madness was the only thing that consumed him now. He was no longer a man and the beauty that was his outside shield was now tainted. He had turned into a complete beast. His reflection deceiving, anyone would find him harmless, if only they knew of the monster that lurked underneath his t-shirt, jeans and leather boots. He was angry, his lifeless heart feeling more like a black hole, empty, wasted and useless. He wanted to feed, his flesh quaking in anticipation for fresh blood. All he knew now was the hunt, the only thing that was in his mind was a quick kill.

Maybe not quick, maybe long and tortuous, something he could take his time enjoying. God knows joy for him was long over due. Centuries and centuries of worthless pining and planning all to have _her_ back, all wasted…Why was the world so cruel to him? Was it a sick twist of fate to never have love in his life? Was this what he deserved? To find out that the women he had loved for mostly all of his life, never loved him back. He wanted to die, find a stake and drive it through himself. He felt pathetic and most of all worthless. He was vessel of the perfect broken man.

But what he wanted the most was to lose himself in a hunt. To play the game of hunter and pray. He knew exactly where to go. A mischievous smile twisted on his lips as he took off.

**(-)**

She was showering when he lurked inside of her room, he found it that he always caught her at times where she was most exposed and vulnerable. He liked it that way. His eyes locked on the twilight book that was sprawled out across her bed, he immediately rolled his eyes.. did she really not have anything else better to read? If she lived past tonight, he would make it his damn business to get around to buying her a novel of great literature. His gaze moved from the book over to her lamp. He picked it up and just as easily dropped it the ground. Glass shattered around his feet as he listened in on her, she shut the shower off just as quickly.

**(-)**

Caroline wrapped a towel around her body; she looked around her bathroom before heading out to her room. It was just her luck to have something break while she was washing herself. Just as she stepped into her room she looked down at the shattered pieces of glass on her floor. Her damn lamp must have been blown over. Funny thing was she didn't remember leaving her window open. Tip toeing over the pieces she slammed her window shut, avoiding getting her feet sliced in the process. As she turned she yelped as she came face to face with none other than Damon Salvatore.

Caroline shrinks back, fear igniting inside of her. Damon turns his head to get a good look at her. She was blonde, beautiful and fearful and he absolutely loved it. It made his insides thunder at her instant fear of him, if she was smart she should be. Her innocent eyes fluttered hard as her eyes pealed away from him to stare down at her floor, "D-damon." She stuttered his name.

"Hello Caroline." He says, his voice sweet like honey. He stepped closer to her and grasped her chin, lifting it up so that she looked him in the eyes. The action made her flinch.

"What do you want?" she asked, her voice masked in terror. He stared deeply into her eyes as he said, "Don't be afraid," and he meant it. It was simply no fun if she was going to piss her pants by the sight of him, though the idea was intriguing, seeing as how she was a towel away from nudity.

"We're going to play a game," he says to her, she doesn't relax but instead closes her eyes tightly shut as he circles around her. His hands take hold of her towel and in another moment he whips it away from her so that she stands before him bare. "No rules." He explains. She quickly wraps her arms around her chest, flushing red from embarrassment. He rolls his eyes once again, _as if he had never seen her naked before._

"Don't be modest Caroline, you have nothing to be ashamed of." He says reassuringly. He was being honest, if anything Caroline had a rather admiring body. She had a tone physique and the silkiest skin he had ever had the pleasure of sinking his teeth into.

He licked his lips at the thought.

"Caroline." He said cupping her face sweetly, "I want you to run. Don't look back, don't stop, just… _run_!" he told her, compelling her. And then he leaned in and kissed her lips, being careful with her for the last time tonight, "_Now go_." He whispers into her ear and off she goes. He didn't watch as she jetted off, instead he contemplated all the ways this scenario could go in his head. And when he no longer could hear her running feet hitting hard against the wooden floors of the house, he knew she had taken off to running outside. A wicked smile formed on his lips as he took off after her in a flash.

_He was out for blood._

**(x)**

She was naked, completely flushed and utterly horrified. Damon was going to kill her, she was sure of it. He had tried to before but failed; now nothing but humiliation and terror filled her now. She was scared. To make matters worse it was chilly outside, the cool fall air brushed against her skin fiercely, making her shudder in discomfort. But she kept running anyways, her feet stomping hard against the dirt covered floor of the woods. She didn't know where she was heading, she just knew she had to keep running.

"Caroline." Damon called after her.

_Oh no!_

She quickened her pace, her hair whipping against the wind as she did. And then in a matter of seconds an arm reached around her waist and before she could make another move she was pinned up against a tree. Damon had finally caught her and she was as good as dead.

"Damon! No please, no." she cried out to him. His body was pressed up against her, her back scrapping from the sharp wooden surface of the tree. His blue eyes were piercing and held her gaze, she pleaded with him but he was emotionless. As if he was seeing somebody else, "Damon, please don't kill me." She begged him. He caressed her face, his touch sending a sizzle through body, the hairs on her arm standing and she hated herself for it. She was near death and yet she couldn't help but react to his every move, his every touch. It was a lethal intoxication. One she was sure she'd never get over. She was insane, and he was to thank for it.

"Shh, Caroline… shh." He says low, and then he kisses her and she's completely consumed. Here she was naked, cold and uncomfortable. But yet, his kiss was soothing, his lips sweet and soft, the warmth of it spreading over her. It was a false diversion; soon she would be screaming his name for all the wrong reasons. His lips moved from her mouth to her cheek and then finally to her neck. He gave her sweet butterfly kisses, all around her neck and collar bone, leaving wet trails behind. She sighed as she closed her eyes. Her heart thudding hard in her chest, her stomach twisting, he could hear it beat and it sent him over the edge. His eyes penetrated into pure black and he didn't hesitate further as he sunk his teeth into her jugular. She screamed out, as expected, pain scorching through her like a wild fire. Her blood poured down his throat deliciously and he felt like he was set aflame, she had the most intoxicating taste, she was sweet and so utterly annoying but he swore she had the most luscious of all blood. She held on tight to his body, holding him around his neck and waist. She was in a blinding pain and the only way she knew how to seek any comfort at all was to clutch herself to him. She bit down on her lip hard, refusing to scream anymore as he sucked the life out of her. She wouldn't allow him that satisfaction, so she closed her mouth tight and prayed to whoever was listening for a quick death. What surprised her even more was the sound of his pants being unzipped and then in a move she was far from expecting, he had slid into her. Hard and passionate and everything inside of her screamed, her eyes rolled into the back of her head as her body tensed. He was fucking her and what was worse was that she couldn't help but enjoy it. An unfamiliar sensation started to build between her legs and she couldn't hold herself together anymore. The bite, having him inside of her, was all too much. She was overwhelmed with emotions, she cried out his name over and over again and for a moment she wished for death.

And when he had her on the dirt floor of the woods she had never felt more alive and exhilarated, it was a cruel twist of fate one that would have her damned to hell. He wasn't careful anymore and compassion was thrown away. This was raw fucking. She raised her legs so that they took a hard grip on his hips. He moved into her roughly, the dirt of the ground digging into her clean-cut skin. She held him to her, her arms wrapped securely around his neck, his lips never wavering from her neck. And then he said a name, right into her ear and time had stopped.

He had whispered, "_Katherine_." And Caroline couldn't help the tears that stung from hearing another women's name.

_Who was Katherine?_

The sting in her heart became unbearable, her chest felt heavy as her mind went dizzy, "Damon." She said his name but he was far too gone, lost in his own mind and her body.

She supposed Katherine was the one that had fucked up Damon's life. Damon was and will forever be, damaged. And he was resentful for it and in his self-loathing he had targeted Caroline and made her pay for Katherine's pass mistakes. Everything clicked now, the realization freezing over her. And in a pathetic way she felt sorry for Damon but in her heart she knew she hated him.

So he continued to fuck her body into helpless submission and she held her tongue as she cried silently. And then after a while he finally came undone.

"I love you." He cried into Caroline's ear and she felt like she was drowning. The confession wasn't for her, it was for Katherine. She shivered as tears continued to streak down her cheek.

He was mad, in a way she couldn't blame him... Love makes you do crazy things.

**Fin.**

* * *

I don't know how I feel about this, I wasn't sure how this was going to turn out but I'm glad as a writer I was able to explore a dark side to Damon and maybe I'll write more, who knows.

**Hate it/Love it? **

**Please leave a review.**


End file.
